Lunar Eclipse
by fullmetalkyo1
Summary: Kyo Sohma is in for a big suprise, Yuki is trunning in to something but what...a monster of some kind? But Yuki did something to him. What will happen to kyo? And what will become of Yuki?
1. Chapter 1

Lunar Eclipse

Brandy: _Some of these characters are not mine. I have also changed so of these characters personalities. __Please keep this in mind!_

Brandy: This is only the first chap.

* * *

Hello, my name is Kyo Sohma. I don't know what I'm doing here walking up to my bus stop blaring my ipod. It was so early I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't need to even be up there until 6:47 and it was just now turning 6' o clock. What the heck is wrong with me? I thought to myself. But the strange thing is that I feel like something is calling me. 

I'm just about there and thought to myself why I am doing this I feel like I'm being completely oblivious. But right then when I finished saying that I hard a faint ruselling noise come from behind me. But what was it I thought. I slowly turned around to see what it was or were it was coming from. There wasn't anything there. Not even a bird.

"I think I'm really losing it…" I stuttered on that last word because this sound screech came out from no were. I cover my ears to try and prevent the screech from being to loud. "It's too loud, what should I do?" I shouted out loud hopping that someone anyone could hear me and help. I still haven't gotten an answer and it's been about two minutes. I just now realized that I've been screaming inside of my head wishing for it to stop.

I still haven't moved from where I have been standing from the start of this whole thing. But then I heard a voice "Turn around…" It whispered, but I could hardly hear it.

"What?" I shout to see if that voice wasn't coming from my head. But I think I've heard this voice before somewhere.

"Turn around…" It whispered again. I was that same voice again. So it wasn't all just in my head as I thought.

I whipped myself around to see who was telling me to do this, but I was only moving fast because of the pain that the screech was causing me. Is that the "it" I heard that noise come from and is that the "it" that told me to turn around.

It was a man. He was pale and had short sliver hair. He was wearing a large hat and a long cloak along with a pair of sun glasses. "Who are … you?" I ask in a low voice. The screeching stopped.

He was quite for a while then said "Hmmm…Yuki." Was all he said. Yuki, that guy is Yuki? What the heck does he think he's doing. And to me of all people.

Cold I felt cold. I looked down he was gripping my left wrist. There was also this hot pain very hot pain but where was it coming from? Oh no it's coming from my neck.

"No-o" I could barley even whisper it.

"Yes." He replied, Yuki replied.

My mind went blank and so did my vision. All of my body went numb.

* * *

Brandy: Well that's chap number one! I'll put the second one up soon.(As soon as I write it that is…)I hope everyone that read this enjoyed it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lunar Eclipse

Chap. 2

Brandy: Well here's chap 2 hope that you'll like it! Don't forget to review it for me!

* * *

I sit up rite so that I'm leaning against a wall. "Ouch." I moaned to myself. 

I scratch the side of my neck with my fingernails. At the same place that Yuki had…bit me.

I pulled my hand away from my neck because I felt my nails scrape something off.

I stare at my opened hand. "Oh my god what the hell did Yuki do to me!" I shouted. My hand was covered in smeared blood and under my fingernails there was dried up blood.

"Kyo-o where are you!" Someone shouted off in the distance. Wait is that Tohru? I thought to myself.

I look around. I wasn't leaning against a wall it was a tree. I'm in the woods, how did I get here I wondered.

"Kyo finally I found you!" Tohru said walking towards me. "Oh my god Kyo you're bleeding." She shouted.

"I'm fine, really I'm fine." I said even though I don't know if I really am or not.

I stood up quickly to quickly because Tohru bumped into me and poof I turned into a cat. "Damn it!" I whispered.

"Oh no Kyo I'm so-o sorry I didn't try it." Tohru said trying to say sorry.

"Just shut up and get my clothes so I can go home." I said trying very hard to stay calm.

"O-okay… "Tohru whispered while gathering up my clothes.

We walk back to the hose together. Poof I changed back into a human again.

"Ack!" Tohru shouted while turning around so she couldn't see me, While I got redressed.

"Kyo, what are those purple holes on your neck from?" Tohru asked pointing to the side of my neck.

"I don't know… Yuki put them there yesterday morning." I said in reply.

"Oh, because he did the same thing to me yesterday afternoon and he hasn't been home since then when he left me yesterday." She said in a whisper.

"What let me see!" I shouted looking down at her neck. There were two small holes on her neck just like mine. How could he do that to her. I thought to myself.

I went into the bathroom to clean up. When I was done and came back out into the same room we were just in a moment ago. She was sitting in the corner of the room shaking like crazy.

"Tohru what's wrong?" I shouted walking towards her. "Are you okay did something happen while I was gone?" I demanded. Her eyes were black, blacker than black.

"Wait do not touch me yet I'm having a vision." Tohru said but it sounded like she was telling a story or about to. "In a few days there will be a lunar eclipse. If we do not stop them soon then we'll all die. The vampires are going insane there all turning into level E vampires, Which means there all just going around and killing people for the hell of it. Yesterday one new level E vampire bit a teen named Kyo he is the one that needs to stop this madness. There is also a girl that is his dream seeker. She will help him by seeing the future. Everyone that is bitten by one of these vampires will die except you two. He is the only one that can do this. Remember you only have till the night of the lunar eclipse. Good luck…" It was quite for a while then Tohru's eyes went back to normal.

"Tohru are you okay?" I ask but I think she fell asleep.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Wait you don't remember?" I asked surprised.

"No I don't I just blacked out there for a moment."

I sat down with her there on the floor and told her every thing that she told me. "But what are we going to do now? And that means Yuki is a vampire and I have to some how stop all of the vampires before the next lunar eclipse." I say trying to run everything through my head. "And that means you're my dream seeker?"

"Yep, guess so. So where do you want to start?" Tohru asked. I think she's existed.

* * *

Brandy: Well that's all please let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lunar Eclipse

Chap. 3

Brandy: Well here is cha. Number 3. It is the shortest capture yet so sry about that and hope you like it anyway. ^_^

"Well first of all I'm tired so let's go to bed and will think about what to do tomorrow alright." I say while yawning.

"Okay whatever, I have a headache anyway." Tohru said with a sigh.

I went up stairs and got two blankets and pillows. I brought them down stairs and was about to toss her, her things but she already was asleep.

I spread a blanket out on the floor for Tohru and went over and picked her up. I took her over to the blanket and covered her and stuck one of the pillows under her head.

Her eyes shot open. "Jesus Christ!" I shout while jerking backwards.

Tohru's eyes were black, from corner to corner. "Just like before…" I whispered to myself. I didn't want to touch her for fear that it might harm her in someway.

I went back and sat on a chair watching her. It's been about ten minutes and she still hasn't blinked once.

"Kinda creepy." I mumbled to myself.

Tohru jerked in her sleep. I jumped out of my seat and went over to sit next to her on the floor. Waiting to see what was to come and to see if she would say something as before.

Brandy: Like I said earlier, it's pretty short but still it's a new capture so whatever. I hope you liked it anyway, let me know what you thought please with a review.


End file.
